ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel Episode 1: Dull Experiences
Prologue The giant of light awakened after a long sleep. However he did not rest in his light shower on M78, he was in a confinement chamber, in a small alien spaceship's testing chamber, in an unknown area in the Milky Way. A very dull, deep and monotonous voice which did not seem to convey emotion suddenly spoke to him, seemingly out of nowhere. "Welcome, Ultra Warrior..." Our hero all confused and wonky did not reply, he wasn't even paying attention. "Eh...where am I? A prison?" He asked. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING?" Boomed the same monotonous voice. After some thought Ultraman Axel replied with ".........not really..........HEY! YOU'RE THAT ALIEN WHO KIDNAPPED ME AREN'T YOU?", finally realising the situation he was in. "Yes...I am Dull...one of the last of my kind. Ultraman, prepare to be subjected to my experiments as I learn of the secrets of Specium by testing on your body…" "No! Heck no! I won't lose to you!" Exerting himself, Axel started glowing with a white light and used his maximum strength to break free from the alien confinement chamber. "Where are you?! Come face me!" "I'm not even here...it doesn't matter that you escape now, we will meet again soon enough" replied the Dull. Quickly, Ultraman Axel escaped his prison and flew into space. There, the giant looked around the solar system for a place to rest. Eventually he came across a particular planet, blue, green and... grey. This is Earth, the third planet from the sun, the place all rookie Ultras dream of going to. The place the legendary Ultra Brothers have risked their lives protecting the human race. Axel took the chance and zipped down into an alley in the middle of a city and took on a human form, so that noone will see him. Part 1 He was in a very awkward position. He did not know how humans socialize, what they do or how they work, and so he looked around. All he could see was a concrete jungle, with seemingly neverending...flats. Yes. Those were the only buildings he saw after walking around for seemingly an hour. All of them were painted in a dull grey colour. Of course, there were roads just beside these flats. They were relatively empty, however. Ocassionally grey buses full of people passed by, but that's all there were. The people seemed robotic. Men, women and children alike. All of them wore clothes that only came in shades of black, white and grey. Then out of curiosity, he decided to ask someone if there was a place to eat. "Do you have amnesia?", the pedestrian replied. "Uh......yes......" Axel did not know what amnesia meant, but had to come up with a reply either way. "Well, you just go downstairs from the ground floor of where you live and you'll end up in a canteen, but you ought to go to a hospital instead. Maybe they'll take care of you for awhile." And the pedestrian just left. Axel was now confused again. This Earth is nothing like the Ultra Brothers described. Part 2 Suddenly, there was an announcement. "Attention all citizens. HOTS has tracked a monster whose course is directly heading towards the city. Expected time of arrival is 3 hours. Do not panic and immediately evacuate to the monster attack shelter. That is all." And in just a few minutes, the citizens of whatever city this is stopped whatever they were doing, packed up their belongings and all walked out, while some got on the same grey buses. It was as if monster attacks were the norm. The disguised Axel ran around frantically and confused, not knowing what to do. He tried asking more pedestrians but each time he was answered rudely or completely ignored. Eventually he gave up with the questions and simply followed them. Approximately 3 hours later... Tremors shook the deserted city. The ground gave way and cracked open and out emerged a monster. It was on all fours and had a thick, black hide. On the center of its back stuck out a large crystal, hence the name Cryston. Above its ugly face there was a long horn made of the same substance that made up its rear crystal. Fighter jets and land vehicles soon arrived to he scene and attempted to shoot the monster with laser cannons. However, this attempt was futile, as the crystals on the monster were able to absorb light-based attacks. To make things worse, it shot energy rays out of its horn that could easily wreck entire buildings. Axel in the shelter could hear the explosions and roaring in the battle between man and monster, and he could not just sit there. He ran out of the shelter and into the city to observe. As one of the planes came crashing down, Axel was alerted and immediately held up a strange silver device with a single button on the bottom of it, the Axel Capsule, to the sky. He was enveloped in bright light and transformed into a red and silver giant. Part 3 Ultraman Axel dived in and caught the falling plane just as it was about to crash right into a building. The pilot inside had already fainted. The giant gently pulled off the top of the plane before removing the pilot, putting him on he ground. And then he did something...peculiar... He aimed at the rampaging monster and started to gently push the tiny buttons with his oversized fingers. On his first few tries he managed to get the laser to work but that didn't do anything to the monster, as the laser was absorbed yet again. It was annoyed. Axel simply threw the flaming plane into the monster as an explosive, and then engaged it in hand to hand combat. Repeatly he puched it, chopped it, kicked and threw it, but its hide was just too thick for it to be phased by his physical attacks. Axel, too, had his share of beating. Bitten, whipped by a tail and stepped on, the light on his chest flashed red and started beeping. That is his Colour Timer. It turns red when an Ultraman's energy is getting depleted. Ultramen can only fight for 3 minutes on Earth, because of the atmosphere that blocks out the sun's rays. Time is running out. Our hero has to think fast and finish the battle. Fight, Ultraman! Do your best! Quickly he jumped behind Cryston switched over to using his beam techniques. Firstly he used the Slash Beam. Arrows of energy flew off into the distance, some hitting the monster's crystal, damaging it and chipping it in some parts while most the arrows destroyed buildings. Before it had the chance to turn around, Ultraman Axel used the Ultra Slash and cut off its tail, while making a huge cut in the ground. The monster roared in pain and charged up a horn beam. Axel quickly charged up his signature beam, the Axilium Ray and mutilated its face, blowing up the horn before the monster's own beam was fired. Axel charged up an even more powerful beam, Axilium Shot, and shot the monster, blowing it to pieces. Guts and blood splatted everywhere. Several buildings were destroyed in the explosion as well. All this was done without Axel realizing a lone middle aged Japanese man was watching him from the shelter. Now the attack team set their sights on the weakened giant. They now see him as much more of a threat than a saviour because of the damage he had caused. Before they could do anything, the giant disappeared. Part 4 Axel transformed back into his human form and sneakily tried to get back to the shelter without getting seen. However he was spotted by that same man who watched the battle. "I know it's you." he said. "Uhhhh ummmm errrrrrr........" Then gave a subtle chuckle "I'm willing to keep a secret. I saw what the attack team tried to do, but I believe you are a force of good." "Ummmm er...................thanks..." Axel didn't know what to do and felt awkward as he just stood there, staring into nothingness "*sigh* Anyway you need to get a place to live so they wouldn't find you too easily. You should come with me." "Um...you...want me to...live...with you...?" If a normal human could feel this awkward, he or she would have ran off by now. "Yes." "Um.......... ok?" There was a long, awkward silence and it was broken when Axel blurted out something. "You...you have a name right? What is it?" "Kotaro Higashi." Part 5 The higher ranking members of the attack team HOTS(Hostile Operations Tactical Squad) gathered in a meeting room, discussing on the actions to be taken on the giant. "We should destroy it at any chance we get! It is a being of great destruction! We cannot allow it to interfere again!" Said one of them while some recorded footage(which is somehow exactly like how the cameramen in Tsuburaya's recording studio recorded the fight scene for the show) of the monster getting brutally murdered. "Because of that final shot, the area has become irradiated and needs to be quarantined for some time. Also, we have a lot of cleaning to do." said another. "Its destructive way of handling monsters means we will have to increase our budget!" "Well it did save one of our pilots. Is that not enough evidence to prove that it means no harm?" argued one of them. After a few hours of length discusssion and argument which led nowhere, the Captain shouted "Enough of this! The best course of action is to wait for the Mastermind's decision..." and they all went quiet. Part 6 "Yes......yes...very interesting..."a monotonous voice said while switching a Cryston Spark Doll for another monster's. "Keep fighting...yes...it will do more good to me than it does to you...hehehehehe..." And Alien Dull put some materials together... Monster Review The featured monster this time is... Cryston! Cryston is the monster that gave Ultraman Axel his first real battle on Earth! It has a huge crystal organ on his back that could absorb beams! Even HOTS had trouble defeating it. Its horn could shoot beams too! Luckily Ultraman showed up and beat it with the Axilium Shot! Episode 2 Preview! 2 giant monsters attack while Kotaro shows Axel how humans live in this world! HOTS is on the lookout for our hero! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Axel Series